Seeds
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Please Read. I would like your help with this. Let me know what you think.


**With Magic Bullet and Shadow of the Past put to bed, and Family Ties and Pixie in Training nearing completion, that only leaves me with Skins to finish. What follows are the seeds to some stories that are bouncing around my head. Sneak Previews, if you will. Let me know which you would like to see as a full story.**

**Shadowed Twilight**

_ In the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State, besieged by mist shrouded Old Growth Monarchs and under near constant cloud cover, laid the haunted hamlet of Forks. It is a place of superstition and mystery. A place my mother fled from when I was just minutes old, clutched protectively in her arms. The home my father has forbidden me to return to._

_ Ever since I had been small child, that town plagued my dreams. One particular structure had been more prominent then A Victorian Mansion at the end of a lonely dirt tract, isolated deep within misty woods. Darkoak was the ancestral home of the enigmatic Cullen family, the founding family of Forks. There was a saying among the townsfolk, "When a Cullen walks the halls of Darkoak, blood will flow."_

_ My mother's death forced me from the shelter of St. Brigit's Academy for Girls back to the home I had never known but felt strangely drawn to. I wondered what the future would hold for Isabella Marie Swan_

Ch. 1: Strangers on a train

**Cullen's Hound**

Ch. 1: Defective

RPOV

It was our first day at yet another high school and we were once more the center of attention. Per our usual, we quickly closed ranks so the hormonal teens knew how it was. Dina and Jasper locked hands while Emmett picked up pixie-like Alice and kissed her passionately. When he put her down, she cuddled into his side as we made our way to the Office. I was a few paces off to the side, ever vigilant for any threat to my family.

As the only member of my family without a mate, I had become overly protective of them.

Being the only single vampire in a house with three loving couples was a bit much at times. That's why I enjoyed school so much; there were other things to distract me. The gasps of shock from our fellow students, as well as their expressions, were almost funny. We all paused for effect and that was when I noticed her.

A slender girl stood upon a hill to the left of the campus and practiced Tai Chi. She wore traditional Kung Fu attire, black silk pants and matching shirt with white cuffs and ivory buttons down the front. Her long brown hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. My vampire enhanced vision had taken in her flawless porcelain skin and stunning chocolate eyes. Her expression was peaceful as she moved through the different positions with fluid grace.

The breeze picked up from behind us and the beauty on the hill paused. She sniffed as if scenting the air and smiled then returned to her exercise. Every part of me was drawn to the mysterious girl. Without warning, lust and protectiveness welled up inside of me. Jasper's gift allowed him to sense these new emotions, so he followed my gaze.

**Sun and Moon** **or ****Screw the Brothers Grimm ****( don't know what to call this piece)**

Prologue: Three shots at midnight

EsPOV

It was the week before Christmas and I could not stop thinking about the human daughter I had been forced to leave behind in Forks three months ago. After Bella's tragic 18th birthday party, Edward demanded that we leave in order to protect her. Of course, Rosalie and Jasper sided with him. Emmett, Alice and I fought against the rash decision. In the end, Carlisle made the choice and sacrificed one of our children so that our family was preserved.

Edward abandoned us mere days after we left Forks. Emmett lost his lust for life and Rose had taken him on an extended "honeymoon" in the hope that it might save their marriage. Jasper had been wracked with guilt and spent much of his time alone in his study. Alice refused to hunt or speak. She just stared at a picture of her and Bella taken during one of their many sleepovers. Carlisle worked at the hospital almost non-stop. It had gotten to the point that I needed a break, so I left to visit the Denali's in Alaska.

I had been with them for a little over a month and could not fight the need to check on my human daughter any longer. I made a snap decision to go to Forks. There had been no way that I could have handled a plane ride, so I ran the whole way. After a quick detour by our old home to get a car, I pulled up to the Swan house at midnight.

The chill winter wind meant little to me as I exited the Mercedes. My senses told me two humans were in the house, both in Bella's room. There was also a steady beeping and the distinctive whir of electronics, as well as Charlie Swan sobbing. Before I had time to reach the front door, three gunshots pierced the night…

**Movie Magic**

Ch. 1: Bad Day

BPOV

The alarm went off and I was snapped from my meditative state. It hadn't worked, instead of being calm and collected; I was stressed, horny and frustrated. The same as I'd been for the past three days. Those last two weren't even my fault. During the year that led up to my Change, my loving and devoted spouses made sure that each night I had intense orgasms before I collapsed in exhaustion, and I awoke every morning to gentle lovemaking. My poor body was so use to phenomenal sex that going cold turkey like I'd been forced to was hard.

I understood that my nymph of a wife and satyr of a husband needed time alone. It was one of the things that kept our relationship healthy; spending one on one time together as couples. Alice and Jasper would be back this afternoon and would more than make it up to me later.

My mind attempted to push stray thoughts of possible sexual escapades into the background as I started to get ready to face the coming meetings that dominated my morning. A scalding hot shower worked wonders on my stress level. When it was over, I toweled off then put on a pair of Brazilian cut lace panties and my silk half-robe. As I had styled my hair and put on make up, my amethyst eyes were drawn to the crisscrossed crescent scars on my neck that were invisible to the human eye.

I remembered that night well. It was the night that I married my loves; the night the three of us made love together for the first time. My left hand unconsciously crept up to neck and started to massage the scars. For some reason unknown reason, they tingled whenever they were touched which spiked my arousal. My suddenly soaked panties abruptly ended my trip down memory lane.

_Bad Bella, now you're going to be doubly frustrated_, I thought then dragged myself back to the task at hand.

**The Daphne Files**

_ If you are reading this, then you have the misfortune of wanting to know the Truth, however strange it may be. For those of you that have read my past exploits, I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance. Despite the rumors of my untimely death, I'm very much alive and well. The reason I haven't been heard from is that after being run out of Arizona on a rail (Seriously, how was I supposed to know that the dumbass trying to summon a Phoenician Demon was the Governor's son) , I was exiled to Hell's Back Acre to live with my father._

_ For you first time readers, I suppose that some background would be nice. You see, ever since I had been a little kid, all I ever wanted was to be an investigative reporter. Much to my eternal chagrin, Fate needed to balance the scales. Because my father was one of the world's leading Criminal Profilers and my mother was a New Age hippy, I had been born a Daphne. You know, as in Scooby Doo._

_ What that means is that if there is anything bizarre or, God forbid, supernatural within a two hundred mile radius then my Weird-Shit-O- Meter goes off and it finds me. No matter how hard I tried to avoid it. To make matters worse, once I had the evidence and broke the story, not a single newspaper would touch it. That caused me to create this blog._

_ Well I just wanted to give everyone a quick update. My Weird-Shit-O- Meter has started to tingle. There is an old deserted mansion out in the woods that has called my name since I got back into town._

_Until next time,_

_ B. Swan_

I hit enter then closed down the laptop. It was already eleven at night and Charlie snored away in his room. There was just enough time to do a quick hit'em and forget'em of the mansion before I needed to get sleep. This girl needed her beauty sleep since I started school in the morning. My mind continued to reject that there was anything going on at that house. Most local stories were BS anyway.


End file.
